


It's Okay to Rest

by DepressingGreenie



Series: Avengers Assemble Stony Server Bingo [24]
Category: Avengers Assemble (Cartoon)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, M/M, Sleep Deprivation, Steve Rogers Needs a Hug, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:28:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27573803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepressingGreenie/pseuds/DepressingGreenie
Summary: Tony finds Steve working through the night, again. He'd been going for days... Tony's going to make sure Steve gets some rest.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: Avengers Assemble Stony Server Bingo [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1923619
Comments: 2
Kudos: 33
Collections: AA Stony Server Bingo





	It's Okay to Rest

**Author's Note:**

> For the Avengers Assemble Stony Server Bingo; Tony Card prompt [“Sleep Deprived”](https://i.imgur.com/A74ohKa.png) [E3]
> 
> And for day 23 of [Whumptober 2020](https://darthbloodorange.tumblr.com/post/628495726390968320/whumptober-2020-updated). Prompt: Sleep Deprivation

“Steve, it’s three in the morning. Come to bed”

Steve sighs, his shoulders sagging miserably. “I can’t, Tony. I’m sorry” he says.

Tony lets out a frustrated huff. “You haven’t been to bed for eight days, Steve. This has to stop. Don’t do this to yourself”

“DAMN IT, TONY! I CAN'T JUST SIT AROUND AND DO NOTHING! I-…”

Tony walks over to Steve and wraps his arms around his waist. “Steve…”

“Don’t.”

“Sometimes you need to look after yourself before you can look after others. You won’t be able to help anyone like this and you know it.”

“Please, Tony, I need to-”

“I assure you, you don’t” Tony says. “How much work have you _actually_ managed to do in the last couple of hours. Days even.”

Steve lets out a long, drawn out sigh, shoulders sagging. The man brings his hands up to cover his face. “I’m sorry”

“Nothing to be sorry for.”

“I just feel so useless.”

“Steve… I don’t think you have it in you to be useless.” He says.

“What’d you call the past couple of days then?” Steve growls under his breath.

It breaks his heart to see Steve direct so mush negativity towards himself.

“Let’s go to bed, Steve.” He says, tugging Steve towards the door.

But Steve doesn’t respond, nor does he allow himself to be moved.

“Steve, come on.”

Steve sighs, dropping his hands, letting Tony lead him out.

He guides Steve down the hall, careful to keep Steve upright as the man lists from side to side, stumbling with each tired step. When they reach his room Tony gets Steve into bed and gets in beside him. He wraps his arms around Steve and holds him close.

“I’m sorry” Steve whispers.

“Don’t be, Sweetheart. I understand.”

“Love you”

“Love you too”

**Author's Note:**

> ~✨~  
>   
> ⋆Other sites I'm on are linked in [my profile](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepressingGreenie/profile).  
> ⋆If you want to remix/create something inspired by my work feel free (so long as it isn't hateful and doesn't hurt anyone). Show me, I'd Love to see it 💖 Link to my work with AO3 'Inspired by function' if you post it to AO3.  
>   
> ~✨~


End file.
